1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turbine generator apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new power generator for allowing a user to provide electrical power to roadway lights in remote areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turbine generator apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, turbine generator apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,015; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,746; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,750; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,894; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,572; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,291.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new power generator. The inventive device includes a base assembly that has a lower portion and an upper portion. The lower portion is adapted for resting on a support surface. The lower portion is for supporting the upper portion of the base assembly. A solar assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The solar assembly is adapted for collecting solar radiation and converting the solar radiation into electricity. A power storage assembly is operationally coupled to the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity from the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is positioned with in the lower portion of the base assembly such that the lower portion of the base assembly is adapted for protecting the power storage assembly from adverse weather. A turbine assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The turbine assembly is adapted for producing electricity from wind. The turbine assembly is operationally coupled to the power storage assembly such that the power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity produced from the turbine assembly.
In these respects, the power generator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to provide electrical power to roadway lights in remote areas.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of turbine generator apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new power generator construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to provide electrical power to roadway lights in remote areas.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new power generator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the turbine generator apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new power generator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art turbine generator apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly that has a lower portion and an upper portion. The lower portion is adapted for resting on a support surface. The lower portion is for supporting the upper portion of the base assembly. A solar assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The solar assembly is adapted for collecting solar radiation and converting the solar radiation into electricity. A power storage assembly is operationally coupled to the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity from the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is positioned within the lower portion of the base assembly such that the lower portion of the base assembly is adapted for protecting the power storage assembly from adverse weather. A turbine assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The turbine assembly is adapted for producing electricity from wind. The turbine assembly is operationally coupled to the power storage assembly such that the power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity produced from the turbine assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that of allows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new power generator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the turbine generator apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new power generator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art turbine generator apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new power generator, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new power generator, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such power generator economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator for allowing a user to provide electrical power to roadway lights in remote areas.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator, which includes a base assembly that has a lower portion and an upper portion. The lower portion is adapted for resting on a support surface. The lower portion is for supporting the upper portion of the base assembly. A solar assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The solar assembly is adapted for collecting solar radiation and converting the solar radiation into electricity. A power storage assembly is operationally coupled to the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity from the solar assembly. The power storage assembly is positioned within the lower portion of the base assembly such that the lower portion of the base assembly is adapted for protecting the power storage assembly from adverse weather. A turbine assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the base assembly. The turbine assembly is adapted for producing electricity from wind. The turbine assembly is operationally coupled to the power storage assembly such that the power storage assembly is adapted for storing electricity produced from the turbine assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator that would enable remote areas of interstate highways to be illuminated, thereby improving safety and reducing accidents.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new power generator that would be of a self-contained design that would make it easier to setup than other systems.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.